memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan film)/The Front/Act Four
ACT FOUR FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Nebula) The Dominion/Cardassian Battlegroup travels through the nebula to ambush the Eighth and Klingon Battlegroups and moves in on the repair shipyard and take it over, unknown to them the nebula is minded and the USS Archer is hiding behind one of the large asteroids in the nebula. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Red lights are flashing as the bridge is dimmed, and the viewer shows the enemy battlegroup minding their own business. CAPT. TAYLOR: Report? Sito looks at her console. ENS. SITO: Their traveling through the nebula at half-impulse speed, their lest then one kilometers from mine A-9. Taylor walks to her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Mister Mason light up that mine. Lieutenant Mason smirks. LT. MASON: Gladly Captain. Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical station. EXT-SPACE The asteroid blows up as it catches half the enemy fleet's fighters, frigates, and heavy cruisers in the explosion. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LT. MASON: Half of the enemy fleet is destroyed Captain. Taylor sits in her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign take us out of our hiding spot and let's meet up with the rest of the fleet. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Aye, Captain. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer emerges from the asteroid and moves over the confused enemy fleet, as two fighters break formation and follow the Intrepid-class ship firing at it hitting the aft shields. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship jolts hard. LT. MASON: Aft shields holding! Taylor leans forward. CAPT. TAYLOR: Aft Photons full spread! Lieutenant Mason presses the fire button on his station. EXT-SPACE Archer fires aft photons one fighter dodges as the other is destroyed by the torpedoes, and the remaining fighter fires at the Archer hitting the aft shields. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Sparks erupts as the ship ROCKS under fire. LT. MASON: Shields down to forty percent! Ship jolts harder. ENS. SITO: Five more Jem'Hadar fighters are heading our way. CAPT. TAYLOR: And the rest? Sito studies her console read out. ENS. SITO: Still heading to the fleet and the repair yard. CAPT. TAYLOR: Warn Admiral Samuels! Carlson chimes in. ENS. CARLSON: Range forty meters and closing! Viewer shows the mines. CAPT. TAYLOR: Divert all power to the shields, and standby to activate the mines! Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the console. LT. MASON: Ready! EXT-SPACE The Archer flies past the mines, as the Dominion fighters follow. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) CAPT. TAYLOR: NOW! Lieutenant Mason presses the button on his console. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The mines blow up into a thousand pieces as the shockwave hits the aft shields of the Archer causing the ship to flip up. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The ship rocks about as the crew are hanging onto their consoles and rails. LT. MASON: Aft shields at thirty percent and failing the hull is starting to buckle! The ship ROCKS causing Lieutenant Mason to back up from his console, and the ship stops rocking. ENS. SITO: We've cleared the nebula cloud. Taylor gets up from her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Where's the enemy fleet? Sito studies her console. ENS. SITO: Unknown? Camera closes up on Taylor. (End of Act Four, Fade out)